Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 2 = 2\sqrt{x} + 3$
Explanation: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 2) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 3) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $4\sqrt{x} - 2 = 3$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 2) + 2 = 3 + 2$ $4\sqrt{x} = 5$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4\sqrt{x}}{4} = \frac{5}{4}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{4}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{5}{4} \cdot \dfrac{5}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{25}{16}$